


The Tournament

by ardentaislinn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Knight!Killian, Medieval AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/pseuds/ardentaislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian and Emma grew up together before he left for the crusades. Now he has returned and is determined to fight for her hand in marriage. (Inspired by the promo for next week featuring Killian in armour.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Welcome to our annual tourney,” Lord Nolan said to the crowd of knights gathered before him.

Emma watched her father explain the rules to the tournament, as he had done every year since she could remember. Many of the old veterans were shuffling in their place, clearly bored since they had heard the same speech once a year for the last twenty. Even the Black Knight, a mercenary with a heart as dark as his armour and winner of the tournament for the last three years in a row didn’t seem all that enthused.

Emma’s eyes roamed the crowd until she saw the person she had really been looking for. Killian, the younger son from the neighbouring castle who she had grown up with. She knew he’d be here, but she hadn’t seen him since before he had left for the Crusades five years before to make a name for himself.

He’d been seventeen when he left, and she’d been two years younger. He’d kissed her goodbye, saying that he might never get another chance.

She’d cried for a week before deciding it was healthier to throw herself into various tasks rather than dwell on the possibility of him never returning. But she’d held the memory of that kiss close to her heart to examine during her darkest moments.

Eventually she caught sight of him, leaning against the far wall at the side of the crowd. She didn’t even recognise him at first. He was definitely not a boy any longer. In his absence he had grown broader and taller. His face seemed to be etched into a permanent brood, whereas the young man she had known had always had a smile for her.

Emma had to admit that the changes suited him. A lot.

At that moment he glanced up and saw her. Her breath caught in her throat as his eyes darkened and swept quickly over her form. Their eyes met and the air around her seemed to still. The edge of his mouth lifted in a small smile and he nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement.

It was only then that Emma noticed the change in her father’s voice.

“This year will be a very special tournament. The winner will not just receive gold as their prize, but they will also earn my daughter’s hand in marriage.”

Emma froze. The crowd below turned their heads in her direction and began murmuring to each other. The Black Knight grinned lasciviously at her and she shuddered. Emma didn’t know what to think. There was surely no way her father could do this to her.

Her eyes sought Killian’s in the crowd, seeking comfort. He was staring at her with a completely stricken look on his face.

“Father…no,” Emma whispered. Lord Nolan somehow heard her over the crowd.

“You have stayed unmarried for far too long, Emma. I asked you to make a choice and you refused. This was my only other choice.”

“How could you?” she asked, her voice cracking.

“It’s for the best,” he replied. She saw regret in his eyes, yes, but also a deep determination. He would not change his mind.

Emma tore her gaze away from her father’s to see Killian standing tall in his position by the wall, watching them. His face took on a very determined cast, and she knew suddenly that he would do everything in his power to win this tournament.

For her.


	2. Chapter 2

“Emma?” Killian’s voice drifted to her on the still night air.

She sat up in bed and looking around in confusion. His voice came again, and she realised he must be outside.

Her feet were cold on the flagstones as she padded over to the open window. She looked out to see him standing below her, lit by the midnight moon.

“Killian?” she hissed. “What are you doing here? You might get caught.”

She could see his grin even from this distance. “What could your father do if he caught me? Force us to marry?”

She sighed. “Alright, but don’t stay standing out there.”

Emma had expected him to go around to the kitchen door, as he had done countless times as a youth. Instead, he grasped the vines running up the side of the castle and hauled himself up two stories. Her heart was in her throat during his climb, but it seemed that he had grown quite athletic in his five years away as he made quick work of the wall.

He levered himself over the window ledge and was suddenly standing in her room, breathing hard. Up close he looked even more different to the boy she remembered. She wondered what other changes had been wrought on him in the five years he had been away.

“Hello,” he eventually said with a smile. “It’s been a long time.”

“Five years,” she said softly, and then launched herself into his arms. He held her tightly as he let out a long breath.

“So many times I thought I would die over there, never having a chance to see you again.” His hand clutched tighter at her back and Emma pressed closer in comfort.

“I knew you’d come back to me,” she replied.

Eventually he stepped back and held her at arm’s length. “We need to talk about this tournament tomorrow.”

Emma’s head drooped. “Yes. I still can’t believe my father would do this, without even giving me a chance to talk him out of it. It is so cowardly and wrong of him.”

“I know. But most girls are married by the time they reach your age. I don’t condone what he did, but I’m sure he thought he was acting in your best interests.”

“If I had known the situation was so dire I could have explained it to him. But he never even asked why I didn’t want to choose any of the suitors.”

She felt Killian still. “So, why didn’t you?” he asked softly. “Many of them are fine men.”

Emma felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. If he didn’t know, she certainly wouldn’t tell him. “Just none of them were the right man, that’s all.”

“Is there a right man?” he asked in a dangerously low voice, stepping closer.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” she replied haughtily.

“Perhaps I would,” he said sincerely. He was looking into her eyes with an intensity that made her think the answer was very important to him.

Emma felt her face heat even more, but she couldn’t bring herself to say the words. She had no idea how he would react if she said that she had loved him when she was a girl, and she loved him even more now that they were grown. It had been too long, and too much had altered.

“So, what are we going to do about this tournament,” she said instead, changing the subject. Killian hesitated as if he wanted to go back to the previous conversation, but then sighed.

“I’ll have to win, of course. But when I do, I will tell them that I grant you the right to choose who you wish to marry. That way if there is someone that holds your heart, no matter who they are, you will be able to marry them.”

Tears sprang to her eyes. “You would do that for me?”

He frowned. “Of course. If nothing else, we have always been the best of friends. I would do anything for you.”

“Thank you,” she whispered. “But it is too dangerous. The Black Knight has been known to kill his opponents. Not always by accident.”

“Emma, you have forgotten that I was in a war. I spent every day fighting against men who wanted to me dead, and I’m still here.”

“This would be different. I don’t want you to fight and die for _me_ ,” she hissed, turning away from him. “I’d never forgive myself.”

“I could think of nothing I would rather fight or die for more than you, Emma,” he told her in a voice laced with sincerity.

“Don’t…,” she whispered as tears fell from her cheeks. She couldn’t bear the thought of him on the field covered in blood, dying because he felt honour bound to protect her. It was too painful.

“Right,” he said from behind her. So much pain infused that one word that Emma whipped around. He was already halfway out the window.

“Killian?”

“Don’t worry, Emma. I won’t speak of my feelings for you again if they so distress you. But I’m still going to fight tomorrow. And I’m going to win.”

He disappeared over the ledge before Emma could reply and correct his mistake. Her heart ached at the misery that had been etched into his face.

Now that she knew he felt the same, Emma was certain that Killian had to win the tournament tomorrow. She would accept nothing else.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning of the tournament dawned bright and clear, though there were hints of dark clouds in the distance. Emma was awake to see the sunrise, as she had barely slept at all the night before due to imagining a series of more and more brutal injuries that could be inflicted on Killian.

Looking out her window she could see crowds of local peasants already gathered at the gate, waiting for the moment they were allowed to enter and jostle for seats.

She looked off to the side to see the area where the jousting lists had been set up. A chill went through her at the thought of all the destruction that could occur down there.

She shut her eyes and breathed deep of the morning air to calm her nerves. She had to believe, that was all. Trust that he would win and their love would triumph. She had spent the last five years believing, and now was no different.

Emma readied herself with great care that morning. She would show Killian and the world that she had every confidence he would win. If she came out looking distressed and anxious, Emma knew that everyone would think that she was worried about the outcome of the tournament. Worse, _Killian_ would think that she didn’t have faith that he could win.

So, Emma plastered on a serene smile, allowed her maids to style her hair in an elaborate braid, and picked out her finest dress. By the time she was ready, the trumpets were sounding to announce the beginning of the tournament.

Emma made her way down to the lists and calmly sat down next to her father. She didn’t even glance his way, knowing that it would destroy her illusion of being composed.

The knights rode up to their seats and paused, bowing their heads as they asked for favours from the noble ladies. Emma pulled a ribbon from her hair and leaned forward to tie it around Killian’s lance. He glanced up in surprise and their eyes met. The air charged between them, and Emma smiled a mysterious half smile. He gave her a confused look in return before pulling his charger away from her and joining the lines of competitors. He kept glancing her way, as if trying to figure her out. All Emma could do is give him a small wave of encouragement.

Then, the tournament began. Lances burst and splintered. Riders began falling at an alarming rate and there were a number of injuries, though none were fatal.

That is, until the fourth round, the last before the final joust. Emma realised that if both Killian and the Black Knight won their encounters this round, they would be meeting in the next. Whoever won that would win her hand in marriage.

Heavy rain had begun, making the ground uneven and the saddles slippery.

In his joust, the Black Knight struck one of the older knights in the throat, and the man tumbled off his horse, clutching at his neck. His page and another man tried to stem the flow of blood, but they were too late. He had to be carried off the field for burial.

The Black Knight was in the final.

Killian was one of the next riders, and Emma had to force herself not to think that it was a bad omen that the previous competitor had died.

But perhaps it was. When Killian and the other rider clashed in the centre, his opponent’s lance glanced onto Killian’s shield and slipped off, likely because of the rain. The twisted metal guard at the end grazed Killian’s thigh. He cried out in pain but managed to stay on the horse.

Emma could no longer keep her air of serenity. She gasped and clutched at the arms of her chair, leaning forward as far as she could to see him.

As soon as he reached the other side of the list he wheeled his horse around and looked directly at her. His hand was clutching his thigh and he was in obvious pain, but at the sight of her he straightened and took position once again.

Emma wished she could stop him, knowing now he would be less able to stay on his horse and more likely to be injured. But it would be no use. He was a determined man.

Killian charged again, this time making proper contact with his opponent. The man was knocked off his horse and onto the dirt.

Killian would face the Black Knight for her hand in marriage.

Killian struggled to dismount his horse and limped over to his page. The boy immediately began trying to stem the flow of blood. Emma had once last glimpse of a red river running down Killian’s thigh before he turned a corner out of her sight.

Emma began to twist her dress nervously between her fingers, waiting.

The Black Knight arrived to the lists early, pacing through the mud as if the heavy rain bothered him not at all.

Killian was late to the final joust. She looked around, but could see no sign of him. Was he too weak to continue? Was he already _dead?_ Her heart leapt into her throat as she imagined the possibilities.

Right before they were about to disqualify him, Killian entered the lists, limping as he dragged his horse behind him. His helmet was off, and the rain was plastering his hair to his face. He was paler than she had ever seen him and there was a grim set to his face. Even from a distance Emma could tell he was in agony. Due to his leg wound he had to mount the horse from the opposite side, making the steed a little skittish. He swayed slightly on his horse and the crowd murmured. This was not going to be a fair fight.

She wouldn’t blame him if he gave up now, but if she knew him at all, then his injury was probably only making him more determined.

He put on his great helm, flipped down his visor and waited for the signal.

The encounter began and Killian urged his horse forward. He was a little slower off the mark than his opponent.

Lances met shields. As everyone had expected, Killian tumbled from his horse. However, his lance must have struck true, despite having less power behind it, as the Black Knight reeled in his saddle and tottered slightly before falling off his horse. Both men lay still in the mud for a few moments as their horses raced away, and Emma could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

The crowd was still. There was no sound except the rain.

Soon enough the Black Knight recovered from his fall and managed to struggle onto his feet. Killian looked over to see his opponent moving and tried to do the same. His leg gave out under him, splashing back into the mud.

The Black Knight moved through the mud slowly. Killian used his sword in its scabbard to lever himself up and then drew the steel and threw away its casing. The Black Knight did the same, still advancing.

Their swords crashed together. Killian stumbled but managed to keep his feet. The Black Knight swung again and Killian managed to block it, but his movements were lethargic. He wouldn’t be able to keep it up for long.

Apparently thinking the same, Killian changed his strategy. Instead of blocking the Black Knight’s next swing he took a large step forward. The Black Knight’s arm hit him harmlessly instead. Killian used the advantage to bring up his own sword and thrust it through a join in the Black Knight’s armour.

The Black Knight staggered back a few steps and then collapsed, completely still.

Killian was still standing. He had won.

Emma was out of her seat and running to him before the crowd had processed what happened. A cheer went up as she neared the entrance to the lists. She was already wet with rain and had completely ruined her clothes in the mud, but all Emma could think about was reaching Killian.

As she was making her way towards him, her father’s voice rang out.

“The winner of this tournament and recipient of the gold and my daughter’s hand is…Sir Killian Jones.”

Another cheer rang out from the crowd.

“No,” said Killian faintly. Then again, more strongly. “No, not Emma. I relinquish any claim to her, and allow her to choose her own path. As is right.” He said the last with such conviction that Emma knew it was a slight directed at her father. But she had no time for that now.

He staggered a few steps and Emma flew into his arms. She held him tightly as he sagged into her, gingerly putting his arms around her.

“You did it,” she whispered to him.

“I did. For you. Now, you are free to choose.”

She pulled back, keeping her hands on his shoulders just in case he toppled over. “I choose you, of course. It has always been you.”

“Oh,” he said, and then gave her a blinding smile. “Good.”

He swayed and Emma took some of his weight to lower him slowly into the mud. She placed his head on her lap and stroked his hair in comfort. A doctor was suddenly there, treating him. She heard him say that while he had lost a lot of blood, the wound was not a fatal one, and she sighed in relief.

Emma heard a throat being cleared. She looked up to see her father standing over them. Blinking the rain out of her eyes, she raised an imperious brow at him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked, looking between her and Killian.

“You never asked. You never once thought to ask _why_ I didn’t want to marry any of the men you picked out. So if I _had_ said, I think it is quite clear that you wouldn’t have listened.”

“I’m sorry,” her father whispered.

“I have no doubt that you probably are. But if I can ever forgive you, it will not be soon. Killian nearly _died_ today because of you.”

Lord Nolan nodded. “I can accept that you may need some time to forgive me.”

Emma rolled her eyes, thinking that it was just like her father to think his acceptance actually mattered. Rather, what she had told him was simply the way it was going to be, whether he acknowledged it or not.

Emma said nothing, however, and just cradled Killian closer until a stretcher arrived.

Before he was taken away from she leaned down to give him a fierce kiss. “Don’t you dare put yourself in danger like that again,” she told him sternly.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he replied with a grin.

She kissed him again and again until he understood that he was hers and he was never to leave her again.

Eventually Emma become conscious of the crowd and pulled back.

“So, how soon can we get married?” he asked with a wink.

“As soon as possible,” she promised with a smile.


End file.
